The present invention relates to a rivet- or screw connection for connecting two components. Such connections, in particular are used in the field of vehicle construction, in particular motor vehicle construction.
Different connection methods are suitable for connecting two components. On the one hand, the components may be bonded or welded or also soldered to one another at suitable locations. Screw connections with which a screw is inserted through openings arranged to one another, in the two components, and are fixed with a nut or a rivet nut, are also used in order to create a detachable connection. A further alternative to a detachable connection are rivet connections, with which, instead of a screw, a rivet is pushed through the through-openings arranged in a flush manner in the two components to be connected, and subsequently upset. The rivet itself has a rivet head at its ends, which on account of its widening with respect to the shank of the rivet and the component openings, fastens the rivet on one side of the component. A widening is also created at the other end of the rivet by way of the upsetting, which here as in the following, is also likewise to termed under rivet head. This is because basically it is possible to insert the rivet with its shank from the one side, or also from the other side, through the through-openings into the components, and to introduce the upsetting then at the respective other side. What is merely decisive, is that finally widenings are present on both sides of the through-openings, which fasten the rivet in the through-openings.
The introduction of force from each component into the connection is effected via the respective rivet head, screw head or the nut, and is determined by the size of the head.
Thereby, rivet- and screw connections in particular are used for connecting components of metal, in particular of sheet metal.